


The Seasons

by jargonelle



Category: Hustle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargonelle/pseuds/jargonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four not-quite drabbles. Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons

~~

Winter meant the bustling holiday traffic and the extra hours of darkness. Winter meant that no one looked at you twice for wearing a large hood that obscured nearly the whole of your face and a bulky coat which helped disguise your build. It had always been a good time to perform 'the flop': poor visibility, and cold and dark and wet, but since June... Ash could not witness even the most minor of car accidents without thinking of (and praying for) her.

It meant Albert sat at the table, quietly reading the newspaper, until all of a sudden something caught his eye. "I wonder..."

Mickey sat down beside him, ready for action. "You wonder what, Albert?"

Albert shook his head, chuckling at Mickey's eagerness to get out and do something, even in the appalling weather. "No need to worry, Michael. This one won't be ready for a few months yet."

~~

Spring meant that things were beginning to liven up again: everyone seemed just a little bit happier to invest in you when the sun was shining.

"Right," Mickey said, having gathered the team around him, "this is what we are going to do."

It was a simple enough plan; just a little flutter on the stock market, hitting up some investors for a project that would eventually fall through. Mickey's precision ensured that everything went well, even Danny seemed content to stick to the script for once.

"I hope you don't have any immediate plans for that money."

Stacie answered, but Albert had captured everyone's interest. "Why, Albie? You got something in mind?"

"I've always thought that we should move into shipping..."

~~

Summer meant Stacie in a light, patterned dress, with a wide-brimmed hat and a pair of delicate sandals, hanging off the arm of her supposedly-Dutch husband, who looked suspiciously like Ash if you looked beyond the moustache and the glasses. She took a sip of her drink, the finer details of the Japanese market apparently uninteresting her, and surveyed the mingling crowd of guests, eyebrows arching when she spotted Danny getting a little too close to one of the catering staff.

"Excuse me, dear, I'm just going to speak with Mr Hutchinson," she said, extracting herself from Ash's loose embrace and nodding politely to Steven Montjoy (sales rep for an international pharmaceutical company, who, rumour had it, had a number of other export jobs on the side).

Montjoy nodded in return, smiling altogether too widely, whilst Ash ignored her completely and continued ranting about relative labour costs. "Is that the Mr Hutchinson who recently took over the G. D. Wilson Company?" Montjoy interrupted at the first opportunity.

If she had been playing to an audience, Stacie would have winked. "Who, Freddie? I don't know, I don't tend to pay much attention to business affairs."

Montjoy laughed. "Perhaps you could introduce me to him, Mrs Bakker. If he is who I think he is, I have a most interesting proposition for him."

"Why, of course! That is if it's all right with you..."

Ash waved her away, muttering to himself, with a few Dutch words thrown in for good measure.

"Well, shall we then?" Montjoy asked.

Stacie grinned: so far, so good.

~~

Autumn came, and that meant it was time for the harvest.

Danny and Stacie chased each other through the falling leaves, Stacie giggling as she jumped over the myriads of puddles whilst Danny splashed right though them.

"You're not too old to go join them, you know?" Ash had his mobile to his ear, on hold, apparently, and had been watching Mickey watching the pair.

"No, I'm not," Mickey agreed, "but I've got better things to do."

"Such as?"

"Such as finding out from Albert exactly how long he's been planning this thing, and then..."

"And then..."

"Working out exactly how I'm going to spend all this money."

Ash laughed and then shifted his attention back to his phone. Mickey watched them for another moment, and then walked away.


End file.
